kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Kajima Style
Kajima Style is a Fighting Style created by Kajima Satomi himself by combining both styles of his masters Senzui and Saiga Fūrinji, the Kuremisago Style and the Furinji Style. The unique fighting techniques of the furinji style mixed with exclusive and traditional ninja teachings of the Kuremisago Style allows Kajima to fight in a way that he can control not only his own body and Ki, but also the Ki and bodies of those that he fights as well. Because of this, Kajima has shown a level of skill, power, and Ki control that has visably shocked most of the people that he has encountered, including Kenichi, who was so shocked by his skills that he questioned whether Kajima was actually a disciple or not. The main purpose of this style seems to revolve around manipulating Ki and controlling it to effect the muscles of either the user or the opponent, using it as a means to either enhance one's own attacks, strengthen one's body, or weaken the opponent's body to the point where one direct attack could prove fatal. This style can enhance the user's body, but also damage it, as manipulating one's Ki to that extent causes a lot of strain to the user as a result of using these techniques. Techniques *Shinogidachi: A powerful Ki-based technique. By condensing their own Ki and allowing it to explode outwards from their body, the user can sever and pierce the connection between the "Meridians" which are pathways within a living beings body that their life force flows along. By piercing this connection the user can temporarily shut down the pressure points on whatever part of the opponent's body that they hit, temporarily stopping the muscles from hardening and disrupting the vital force of the opponent's body, overall making the opponent's body defenseless and fragile enough to be able to kill them in one blow if the technique hits the opponent directly. Even if the technique does not completely connect with the opponent's body, being grazed by this technique will sap the strength in whatever body part it touches, rendering it almost useless. This technique is a powerful, unavoidable technique, but is also a double-edged sword. Because the user must forceably open and close his own "Meridians" in order to use this technique, the user puts a massive amount of strain on their body every time the technique is used, taking severe and sometimes unhealable damage to themselves as a result of using this technique. *Rentangai: After condensing his own Ki, Kajima explodes it inwards instead of outwards, allowing himself to harden his muscles and completely withstand the force of whatever attack he gets hit with. With this technique, Kajima was able to completely break one of Kenichi's strongest techniques, Mubyoshi, and also break his arm in the process. *Kai Shinogidachi: A more powerful version of the original Shinogidachi that was created by Kajima. First, like the original, the user condenses their Ki and allows it to explode outwards from their body. However unlike the original, the user releases the technique throughout every part of their body, and by making contact with their opponent, can effectively stop not just the hardening of their opponent's muscles, but the very flow of Ki in the opponent's body, which can cause the opponent's heart to stop as a result. Also, Kenichi who was hit by this technique felt that he was dying all the way down to the cellular level. This technique was invented by Kajima himself, but both of his masters told him not use it due to being too dangerous for both the user and the opponent. Category:Fighting Style Category:Satomi Style Category:Mixed Martial Arts